Advances in technology have led to the development of the home automation network, or “Smart Home”, which is a residence having one or more smart home devices (“devices”), for example appliances, lighting, heating, air conditioning, TVs, computers, entertainment audio and video systems, security, and camera systems that are capable of communicating with one another and can be controlled remotely by a user. The presence of these devices provides the home and its occupants various benefits such as convenience and savings of time, money, and energy. Many of the current devices currently available require a unifying device to control their function and integrate separate components into a larger eco-system that meets the needs of the end-user.